the mysterios girl case
by lenkun01
Summary: Akira Ijyuin, Suoh and Nokuro find out that a msyterios girl just transfered to their school, and they seem to have no record of the girl. Who can this girl? and what secrets does she hold?. Do not own clamp or vocaloid
1. Chapter 1

AURTHER: I DO NOT OWN CLAMP HIGH SCHOOL DETECTIVES. SEE IF CAN GUESS WHO THE MYSTERY PERSON IS?

**Chap.1: The mysterious girl**

One morning a boy named Akira Ijyuin, who is a treasury at school, had just finished helping the teacher with the class when someone knocked at the door. "I wonder who that could be, come in" said the cheery teacher as she said that a girl came in with a document she had short brown hair and wore a white ribbon on top, she had blue eyes, and wore a white shirt and a aqua green skirt. "Hello my name is Saki, the English teacher how I can help you" "I'm the new student here at this school and will be attending this class, my name is Sakura," said the girl "that's strange, I don't have any documents from the president about any new student coming" said Saki surprised.

Akira as well was surprised about it for he himself never heard the president say anything to him. "Akira would it be a problem if you came back and showed Sakura around the school," said Saki "no not all I would gladly accept, well then I must be off, I will take those documents to the president" said Akira as he grabbed the documents from Sakura and walked to the office.

Akira walked in to the office, as he walked towards the desk a boy with blond hair and blue eyes, was sitting at the desk looking through some paper work he wore a ligth green shirt, and black pants. "Hello Nokoru, how are you holding up?" said Akira with a smile "Akira, did you just finish helping Saki?" said Nokoru smiling back at Akira. Nokoru was about to tell him to check on how much money they spent on the ski diving, the 5 star hotel, and the jet plane just last month when he saw his friend was very disturbed by something .

"What's wrong Akira you seem puzzled by something, what happened?" said Nokoru "well you see…." Akira was about to explain but stopped when another boy came in he had blue hair and yellow eyes, he wore dark blue shirt with a black tie, a black jacket, and black pants. "Suoh, great timing come here Akira was just about to tell me what had disturbed our poor innocent and sweet Akira" said Nokoru enthusiaticly. "Well you see when I was helping Mrs. Saki a new student came, to this school that i have no recollection of knowing about Mrs. Saki didn't even have any documents of the new student ever coming," said Akira.

"Well I don't remember receiving any papers about a new student," said Nokoru "I think it's safe to say that we never got any documents, I should know I am the secretary I look at all the papers that Nokoru has to sign since he is the president" said Suoh. "What is this girl's name Akira?" said Nokoru "her name is Sakura" said Akira. "I think we should meet her, and see our new friend," said Suoh "well I'm going to meet her later to show her around the school, so I could probably invite her to come here" said Akira "alright; will wait here for you until you're done said Nokoru. Akira said goodbye to his friends and went out of the room to meet the mystery girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Author: I do not own clamp high school detectives or vocaloid, did you figure out who the mysterious person is if not, this next chapter will give you a big hint.

**Chapter 2: the sad mysterious twin**

Leaning on the wall waiting for the ring to sound through the halls Akira stood there waiting for the girl. After an hour, he was overjoyed when he heard that one sound he had been waiting for. Sakura came out of the classroom and waved at Akira as she joined him as they walked, "how was your first day Sakura" said Akira "it was very nice, I might even stay in this school this time". Akira gave her a puzzled look "What do you mean Sakura, did something happen in your other school," he said with worry ridden all over his face. As fate would have it Sakura avoided the question by asking where they were going to go first now it wasn't like he was going to leave this alone because he truthfully wanted to help it's what him and his friends do for the girls here in the school.

After a couple of hours waking around the school Akira thought that it was now time to show her his friends, and maybe ask the question again and this time he wasn't going to let it go lightly, although he was to make sure he didn't pressure her or force her, it's the one thing he would never do. "Sakura, would you like to see the president and secretary, just so that you know where it is and that you can by any time to discuss any problems you have" said Akira. "Ok, but first can we go pick up my twin brother he should be outside sitting under the sakura tree" said Sakura. "You have a twin brother," said Akira "oh did I not tell you he's the same age as I am, his name is Yui" "why is he outside" "because he doesn't want to come with me to school here" "WHAT, WHY" said Akira surprised "look where almost there" said Sakura as she skipped towards the tree. Akira huffed and as he walked, he thought (great she is avoiding my question again, and I can tell that it is hurting her, this is going to be hard).

As they arrived behind the tree Akira saw a boy leaning on the tree with his hands on his pockets he had black spiky hair, and a small pony tail on the back, he had piercing blue eyes and wore a white shirt with black pants. "oni-chan" said Sakura as she hugged her twin. "Who is this Sakura?" said her twin in a dark and sad tone "this is Akira Ijuin he's the secretary of this school, he was showing me around and asked me if I wanted to go meet the president and secretary, I was wondering if you wanted to go" said Sakura "no I don't want to go, I'll stay here and wait for you" said Yui "but it's going to be cold outside later on, I would be best to come inside to our office" said Akira concerned. Yui looked at Akira with a sad and scarred expression and said "thank you for your concern but I sincerely think it's best if I just stay here, Sakura you should go meet them it will be good to know who the president I" Sakura looked at him with a sad expression too but in a more desperate look and said "ok, if that is what you want, I won't take long". As Akira and Sakura left Yui there a black shadow turned the corner and left with an evil smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Author: hello people; it has been awhile if you remember in the last chapter there was an evil shadow lingering in the end of the chapter. I will let you know now that the evil shadow is an important character, but for now, I will only write about the secret that the mystery girl hold. Dun dun dun… I do not own Vocaloid or Clamp. Oh and if you have not figured out what vocaloid the mysterious girl is, you will know after the end of this chapter. Thank you.

CHAPTER 3: A HELPING HAND

Sakura and Akira entered the room, "hello my name Nokuro, I'm the president of this school," "and my name is Suoh, I'm the secretary of this school." "It's nice to meet you Nokuro, Suoh my name is Sakura" all four went and sat down in the couch "do you like our school?" "Yes thank you" "Sakura" "yes Akira" "can you tell us what happened at your other school"

"…"

"We are also curious in how you came to our school without our approval nor or knowledge of you coming" "I … Can't" "please Sakura I'm your friend and I'm worried about you and for your brother" "we want to help before it gets worse than it already is.

Silence soon surrounded the room; no one made any move nor sound. "I won't be able to tell you the full story, don't get me wrong it's not because I don't want to it's because I don't know. My brother is the one who keeps it locked up inside of himself, I can't help but worry that if this does not get resolved soon he will break, you see it's not me that needs help it's my brother who needs the most help."

"Please help him and protect him"

"Will do anything to help"

"You don't have to worry Sakura I'll make sure I'm with him from now on"

"Thank you Akira, everyone"

"My name isn't really Sakura my real name is Rin Kagamine."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Past

Author: I don't own vocaloid , or clamp school of detectives. Please all of you fans that reading this for whatever may happen in this story, please don't kill me.

All four of them sat in the couch that was in the side of the room of the office (the room for the office is really big) as they waited for their mystery person. "My real name is Rin Kagamine I used to be a singer along with my twin brother Len, you saw him earlier today at the tree Akira." "I'm sorry that I lied but you have to understand that we wouldn't have to do this if it weren't for him." "who?" said Souho.

Rin takes a long breath "his name is Gakupo Kamui he used to be a singer too until he couldn't do it any more, you see he blames us both for ruining his carrier, it happened 3 years ago there was a company called vocaloid they announced that they were going to uphold an audition for a new singer. We were the only ones whoever sang together many of the vocaloid singers never sang with another partner before it was always solo. We soon got popular everyone loved us it was new and unique but the more we had the more everyone else in the industry didn't like us. They were getting less fans because they liked us better than they were eventually as time went on it got better and the singers there started to like us. Gakupo was a different story it got so bad that he couldn't fix it so he started to do things gives us horrible letters, threaten our friends it got so bad our friends couldn't deal with it any more". "If he was threatening you both then why didn't the police do something?' said Nokuro "it's because we could never get proof it was him, he always had an alibi of some sort that's why he could do whatever wants". Rn starts to cry "he won't stop not until he brakes us both, I don't now were to go anymore we've been to so many schools, but he just keeps finding us" "he likes to toy more with my brother then with me I don't know why but I just…"

Akira gets up and walks towards Rin as he puts his hands on hers and says "stop please it's alright you can stop crying". "Will help anyway we can" said Nokuro Rin stops crying and looks up at them "thank you, all of you are so nice." "But please be careful he will stop at nothing to have you stop helping us, I will understand if you ever do stop, but this is our last chance."


End file.
